lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Animation Character List
Brack Brack was a Throg child. He and his companions played a game similar to marbles using diamonds. Craig Robinson Craig Robinson, a recent graduate of the Space Academy, was the commander of the Jupiter 2. He took his younger brother, Link Robinson, with him on a mission from Earth to Saturn. However, the mission was sidelined when the Jupiter 2 was downed in a meteor shower. Dina Carmichael Dina Carmichael was a geologist aboard the Jupiter 2 under the command of Craig Robinson. She was headed for an assignment to relieve the staff geologist on a mission around Saturn. Lar Lar was a peaceful Throg. He befriended Craig Robinson and the crew of the Jupiter 2 when they landed on his world. Link Robinson Link Robinson was the younger brother of Craig Robinson, the commander of the Jupiter 2 in the 1973 animated episode of Lost in Space. Robon Robon was a robot crew member of the Jupiter 2 under the command of Craig Robinson. He was a Series 1A-1998 robot. He was technically skilled at navigation. He learned quickly how to use a Tyrano flying platform when the need arose. Throgs The Throgs were a peaceful forest-dwelling people. They had limited technology and were not able to defend themselves against the Tyranos who created a colony on the Throg homeworld. When the Jupiter 2 landed on the Throg planet, the Throg befriended Craig Robinson and his crew and taught them about the Tyranos. Eventually, the crew of the Jupiter 2 managed to forge a peace between the Throgs and Tyranos. Tyranos The Tyranos were an electrically-based species. They always traveled in twin-pairs; one Tyrano would be positively charged and the other negatively charged. The electrical current between them was what allowed them to function, much as blood does in humans. The Tyrano homeworld was visited by aliens who nearly exterminated the Tyranos. The survivors left and found the Throg homeworld where they established a colony. They didn't realize that their technology was harmful to the environment of the planet or to the Throg people. This misunderstanding caused the two species to become antagonistic. When the Jupiter 2 landed on the planet, the Tyranos were initially skeptical about Craig Robinson and his crew because of their previous experience with outsiders. Eventually, however, Link Robinson was able to convince them to make peace with the Throgs. Tyrano Guard The Tyrano Guard tried to stop Craig Robinson from rescuing Dr. Smith and Link. He was rendered unconscious when Craig shut down the Tyrano power supply. Tyrano Twin One Tyrano Twin One was one of the rulers of the Tyranos. He was suspicious of outsiders and initially did not trust that Link Robinson was trying to broker peace between the Tyranos and the Throgs. Tyrano Twin Two Tyrano Twin Two was one of the rulers of his people. He was more open-minded than his twin and was able to convince him that they should listen to Link Robinson as the boy tried to make peace between the Tyranos and the Throgs. Category:Lost in Space (1973 Animation)